


An Angel Came Down and Other Stories

by orphan_account



Category: Cabin Pressure, Doctor Who, Dr. Who, Good Omens, Sherlock - Fandom, Supernatural, The Avengers (2012), Trans-Siberian Orchestra, crossover - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Unfinished, but i swear i will finish it promise, on hold till summer holiday
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2013-04-18
Packaged: 2017-12-08 21:12:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This fic happened out of  a random thought…What if aziraphale  was the Angel in the Tran-Siberian Orchestra stories? The Angel is never named it is just said that it is supposed to report to God the good that the people upon the earth have done. Seeing as aziraphale  is the Angel stationed on earth...well i thought i would give it a shot. Cameo appearances by various characters in various fandoms as the story progresses. updates will be sporadic hitting finals time here at Uni and a bit overwhelmed with papers and homework.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Angel Came Down and Other Stories

Aziraphale was flustered. Why now of all times the Lord had in His ineffable wisdom to begin the practice of the Angel stationed on earth bringing Him proof of humanities goodness again he would never know. (well actually he had a suspicion that it might have something to do with the apocowasn’t (as Crowley called it) ) How on earth was he going to find the one shining example of humanities goodness in a day? “Really” he thought as he dialed Crowley’s number “He might at least given me a week”.

“ Crowley speaking” the demon sighed through the phone

“ Crowley I need you to help me find proof humanity is good” ( actually it all came out in a rush)

Silence on the other end “I’ll be over in a minute Angel” finally came through and then a click.

Aziraphale made tea while he waited. The familer motions helping him calm down. Somehow he thought Crowley would know what to do he always did. The ringing of the shop bell brought him out of his thoughts. “In the back dearest” Crowley came in.

“Angel…”

“Crowley…”

“Look I am not a good person I don’t know good people why would I know how to find one?”

“Because I have no idea where to find one either! And I only have until tomorrow and if I don’t find one They will think I’ve been neglecting my duties!”

“You have been neglecting them” the demon said looking over his cup with just a hint of smugness

“No I haven’t! Selling the books Adam miracled brought happiness to people and my shop needed tidying and….”

“And the latest copy of the Banned Bible of Ipswich came on the market and you found some pretty snuff boxes and the irritating americans came and tried to buy books...right” Interrupted Crowley. "Honestly Angel no wonder they decided to check to see if you were actually working"

“Well if you won’t help me do you at least want to come?”

“ I don’t know Angel I had a temptation planned for the evening”

The look Aziraphale gave him could have curdled milk.

“However, I could put it off for a bit!” the demon added hastily.

Moments later in the cold night air they headed towards France. Crowley flying ahead his dark wings blending effortlessly into the night. Aziraphale behind still trying to get his primarys in order. Crowley circled back. “ You know you really should groom more”

“ There isn’t anyone down here to help”

“There’s me”

“ We have had this discussion before Crowley, last time you tried you ended up with burned hands I am not willing to put up with you whining for a week just so I can have nice wings”

“ Suit yourself” Somehow even in flight Crowley could shrug. “ So what are we looking for?”

Aziraphale sighed “ The Metron said “ Something no one could touch but Angels could hold” “

“ For H-hel- petes sake Angel!! What are they bloody asking for? A soul?”

“ I don’t know! I am assuming they are looking for a good action or true love or some other thing”

“ Great so we have one night to find something but we have no idea what it is. Wonderful”

“Its Ineffable”

“Its ludicrous”

And so squabbling they softly landed in France outside of a church. “I am sure we will know it when we see it”

“What we there is no we” But it was a hollow protest and they both knew it.

“Ok you take the northern part and I will take the southern and we will meet by the Eiffel tower.” Crowley said looking around to get his bearings.  
"Be careful and try not to cause too much trouble..."  
"Only if it will cause your magic act of 'good will' "  
And with that feathers black and white separated to search


End file.
